All I have to give
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: It was going to be a simple mission. When Duo was cought mission, only Heero can save him. Though how much can one do to save another? Is there really a point one gets to where people don't want to be saved?


A young teenager ran down a narrow hall. His braid was getting in his face as he ran, though he didn't rightly mind. His only thoughts were of getting out of the place he was in. The boy was the one Duo Maxwell. He was running from Oz men. He was on a mission, to blow up a base. He was doing it was Heero, it was a large base both teens were laying explosives on either side. Only thing was, Duo had been spotted. Duo continued to run, knowing he wouldn't make it. He had to try.

Duo felt someone grab his braid, and he was pulled back. "Let me go!"Duo yelled, knowing they weren't going to. He saw the others that were chancing me grab him, restraining his movements. He did his best to fight back, trying to get away. He wished this wasn't happening.... He had finally gotten to be on a mission with Heero, something he had been wanting for a long time. Though, now that he messed it up..... big time... he didn't think that it would happen again. His mind seemed to go to Heero, wondering where he was and if he had gotten himself into any trouble. He wanted to laugh at the thought, Heero never got himself into anything he couldn't get out of. He was that 'perfect solider' after all. Duo winced as he was shoved against the nearest wall. He was held there, looking at his captures.

"Where should we put him, sir?"the one holding Duo to the wall asked.

The man who answered, Duo figure he was in charge of this bass, seemed taller and a little on the low end of the muscle meander. Duo thought he must've been a great pilot then. What his answer was, "take him to holding cell number five."

"Right away sir,"the man who held Duo said. Duo wasn't that big of a kid, not to say he couldn't hold his own without much trouble in a fight, he just couldn't when he couldn't move. He was already tiered from what he had done with the mission thus far. Not to mention the fact that he was being held by someone almost twice his size. Duo watched helplessly as he was carried to what he knew to be holding cell five. Duo winced as he was through in and his body hit the cement floor and part of the wall. He sat up, holding his head, since that was the part of his body that had hit the wall. He was feeling rather dizzy, but tried his best to push it aside. The room was pitch black, he couldn't see his hand when he put it but inches from his face. He wanted to get up to look around the room, seeing what he had to do to get out and such.

Something seemed to make him want to just lay down where he was. He hoped he hadn't gotten any bodily damage done to his body when he was thrown in the room. He could deal with most of it though, a broken bone or bad bruise something along those lines. The thing he didn't think he could stand a chance of dealing with is if he had anything wrong with his brain. He prayed that wouldn't happen, though it was more of hope. Why pray to god when the only one you believe in is the god of death? He knew he was called that, death. He sure killed a lot of people........ not something he was proud of. Though he knew it didn't matter now, more would die, and that was in the past now anyway. Duo laid down on the cold, hard floor. He soon found himself slowly closing his eyes. He knew if he did have something wrong with his brain, sleeping wasn't the thing to do. He couldn't help it though..... sleep was so tempting, and a way to escape, at least for now...

Outside the bass, not far enough away to not see it any more, though not close enough to be seen by people there, sat the other teen on this mission. The so called 'perfect solider' Heero Yuy. He had been in this stop for almost a hour. The spot was where he was going to meet Duo. He sighed a little, thinking about why it was taking him so long."Damn it Duo, what's wrong with you? You should be here now..."he said, quietly.

He had gotten in and out without much problem. Anyone who had seen him, he made sure couldn't do anything about it. He looked at the bass, hoping for some sign that Duo was ok and just being late to get out here. A fierce wind started to blow, causing Heero's brown hair to blow about, not something he cared to much for. His eyes went up to the think black rain clouds above his head. He was now wishing he had been sent to the mission on the colonels, where weather wasn't an issue. He knew this wouldn't pan out well for their way out if Duo had gotten himself into some trouble. With a deep sigh, he slowly made his way into the bass. While he was laying his haft of the bombs he had gotten himself an oz uniform. He knew he wouldn't have much problem with getting around. The only problem he would have would be to find Duo. He hoped, though would never say it, that Duo was ok. He did care for Duo, at least to the extent that he didn't want the other hurt or worse. He walked into the bass, thinking of where to go and look first..... he had two choices if Duo had been caught: Holding cells or touchier rooms.....


End file.
